Me too
by Sei Sakurazuka
Summary: Un fanfiction hecho a partir del Doujinshi Me too de KarmaDoh, acerca de Matt y Mello en su ultimo día de via y los sentimientos de ambos al acercarse al final...


**-Me too-**

**(Yo también)**

**Bueno, este es un fan-fic hecho a partir del doujinshi **_**"Me Too"**_** por Karma-Doh, la historia, situaciones y diálogos, son propiedad exclusiva del autor y solo fueron retomados para este escrito como un simple tributo al mismo; algunas partes me fueron difíciles de comprender, pues estaban completamente en japonés, así que la mayoría son improvisados, por suposiciones de lo que habrían dicho los personajes; los diálogos que se presentan en inglés, los dejé tal y como estaban, poniendo la traducción en paréntesis al igual que en la obra original.**

―Lo siento Matt…

_**Se confirma que uno de los secuestradores de la señorita Takada**__**Kiyomi ha sido asesinado. La policía, así como la seguridad privada de Takada-sama están buscando incansablemente al responsable de este atentado, quien se sospecha realizó el secuestro como protesta al mismo Kira…**_

La voz de aquel reportero en la pequeña pantalla continuaba sonando, pero Mello ya no podía escuchar con claridad. Sintió que su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al ver aquella escena que ahora todo el mundo estaba celebrando. El auto de Matt estaba en medio de la avenida, y una multitud lo rodeaba, como si disfrutaran de un espectáculo. La seguridad privada de aquella mujer no había dudado ni un segundo en descargar sus armas en contra del muchacho, que yacía en el piso, bañado de sangre y con una expresión neutra.

―Lo siento Matt… por mi culpa te asesinaron…―repitió una y otra vez el muchacho de cabellos rubios, incapaz de seguir mirando aquella pantalla. Siguió conduciendo, pero su mente ya no estaba más en su cuerpo… cada movimiento se realizaba de manera automática, y continuó dirigiendo el enorme camión hasta aquella abandonada iglesia, ya en ruinas. Por un momento olvidó que tenía detrás de él a la vocera oficial de Kira, y comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Creo que nunca te lo dije…  
Pero realmente odiaba estar solo._

Mello estaba recargado en una de las paredes del viejo almacén que le servía como punto de encuentro con su compañero. El chico estaba algo retrasado y comenzaba a preocuparse. Pero de pronto suspiró, recordando que aunque a veces Matt lo hacía esperar, era la única persona incapaz de fallarle.

_**Esta es nuestra única oportunidad.  
Yo soy el único que puede hacerlo…  
No importa cómo, Near tiene que saber...  
acerca del Death Note falso**_

_**Jamás debí haberte involucrado en esto Matt…  
Seguramente será nuestro final,  
pero es necesario para atrapar a Kira.  
Lo siento…**_

―Lamento el retraso…―dijo la voz de Matt a sus espaldas. El chico llevaba puestos sus anteojos y sonreía alegremente, con aquel característico cigarrillo entre sus labios. Las manos en los bolsillos y el aspecto despreocupado de su amigo, invitó a Mello a sonreír, y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del almacén.

_Lo siento, Matt…_

―Mello. Proud of you. (Estoy orgulloso de ti).―dijo casi en un susurro el muchacho de cabellos rosados, completamente serio, haciendo que el rubio se diera media vuelta para mirarlo, algo confundido.―…Thank you for choosing me as the partner. (…Gracias por escogerme como tu compañero).

Mello solamente lo miraba, sin saber bien que decir. El sentía lo mismo, y Matt no tenía idea de cuanto había hecho por él, pero sabía que si continuaban hablando de esto, sería tener que aceptar que era una despedida definitva.

―Matt¿de qué estás hablando? Se nos hará tarde para el opertativo.―contestó Mello de mala gana, a lo que su amigo solamente sonrío, asintiendo animosamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera dar otro paso, sujetó al rubio por ambos brazos, cerrando los ojos y plantándole un delicado beso. Mello sintió la calidez de los labios de su compañero, y por un momento quiso dejarse llevar, sin embargo reaccionó por instinto y lo apartó de inmediato, colocando una mano sobre la frente del chico para alejarlo unos centímetros.

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Matt? ―preguntó, algo agitado. Sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, así que quiso hacer todo lo posible por librarse de él. Pero en lugar de apartarse, Matt se aferró a los brazos de Mello, cubiertos por aquella chaqueta de cuero negro, apoyando su frente cariñosamente sobre la mano de su amigo.

―…Lovin' you. (…Amándote.) ―respondió con una suave y dulce voz, sintiendo la respiración del muchacho de cabellos dorados, el cual abrió los ojos bastante sorprendido. Al ver que Mello no reaccionaba ante su confesión, Matt comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado; Mello simplemente suspiró, alejándose definitivamente del joven.

―Give me a break. (Dame un descanso.)―dijo Mello, terminando de soltarse de una manera un tanto brusca y retomando su camino hacia la salida.

―Tut-tut―exclamó Matt, sonriente, llevándose una mano a la frente con una gran e inocente sonrisa, llamando nuevamente la atención del rubio que volvió a frenarse para mirarlo. ―…Just kidding. (…Sólo bromeo.)―continuó, hablando entre risas, pero Mello no sabía si en realidad era risa o llanto.―…That's my story and I'm sticking to it. (…Esa es mi historia y me atengo a ella.)

Ver a su amigo ent al estado, despertó en Mello una extraña sensación; una complicada mezcla entre frustación y tristeza. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y considerando que quizás moriría aquella noche, no dudó ni un momento.

―Shit! (¡Mierda!) ―se volvió enseguida, tomándo a Matt por el cuello afelpado de su chaleco y lo azotó contra la pared, sosteniéndolo firmemente para evitar cualquier movimiento. El chico de cabellos rosas parecía algo sorprendido, y aún más, cuando el rubio acercó su rostro lentamente al de él, susurrando en uno de sus oídos con una voz dulce y apacible, jamás escuchada antes en él; mientras uno de sus brazos rodeaba su cuello cariñosamente, acercándolo cada vez más al bien formado cuerpo de Mello.

―I need you Matt. (Te necesito Matt.)―susurró Mello, antes de besar al muchacho de una manera tan dulce y delicada, que incluso lo sorprendió a él.

Matt cerró los ojos, ocultos ahora por su cabello y aquellos anteojos, que en ese momento pensó que eran bastante útiles, porque al menos así Mello no podría ver el inmenso brillo en sus ojos y el rubor que empezaba a poblar sus mejillas.

―Get it? (¿Entendido?)―pregunto el rubio, apartándo su rostro unos centímetros para poder mirar bien a su compañero, quien aun no sabía exactamente como reaccionar. Cuando por fin asimiló bien las cosas, le sonrió dulcemente.

―…Got it. (…Entendido.) ―respondió aún sonriendo, rodeando con uno de sus brazos las caderas de Mello.

―There's a good fellow. (…Ese es un buen chico.)―dijo Mello, con una leve sonrisa, y sin soltarlo le plantó un cálido beso en los labios al chico, soltándolo de una vez.―Nos vemos.―alcanzó a despedirse mientras se alejaba, levantando uno de sus pulgares como seña de aprobación.

―Yah.―murmuró Matt, sonriéndole al rubio, con los ojos un tanto húmedos. Vio la espalda del muchacho salir de aquel almacén y se preparó para subir a su flamante automóvil rojo, sabiendo que quizás sería la última vez que hablaría con él.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Sabía que jamás volvería a verte y aún así me alejé sin decírtelo…  
Lo siento Matt… lo siento mucho… jamás podré decírtelo…  
lo siento…_

Estaba ahí, mirando a la nada, con las manos aun firmes sobre el volante. El camión estaba ahora estacionado dentro de las ruinas de aquella antigua construcción tan conocida por los dos amigos. Cuando el se sentía solo, siempre iba ahí y de alguna extraña manera, Matt siempre llegaba unos momentos más tarde. Sin embargo, esta vez sería diferente. Matt jamás regresaría a él…

_No pude pensar en otra cosa…_

_**Lovin' you**_

_Tus labios, tus manos…  
La única razón por la que podía seguir adelante...  
Y realmente, en ese momento, no pude contenerme más y tuve que decirlo  
I need you. Solo a ti, Matt…  
jamás volveremos a vernos, jamás podré decírtelo,  
pero sé que tu sabías lo que significaba, lo que en realidad quería decir  
Me siento abatido, no creo poder levantarme después de esto,  
pero eso ya no importa…  
estoy seguro de que todo saldrá como lo planee…  
Me pregunto… ¿estarás esperándome?_

_**¡Bienvenido a casa…!**_

_Verte ahí yaciendo en el suelo…  
jamás pensé que esto dolería tanto…_

El muchacho se llevó una mano al pecho, aun teniendo la mirada perdida en la nada. Sujetaba fuertemente la cruz de su rosario entre sus dedos, buscando poder aferrarse a algo, de alguna manera… buscando no morir de dolor en aquel instante…

_Ahora entiendo, lo estúpido que fui…  
Jamás te dije como te necesitaba.  
Jamás te dije como me hacías feliz.  
Tú eras el único que siempre estaba a mi lado.  
Sólo tu…_

―_Proud of you. Mello. (Estoy orgulloso de ti. Mello.)_ ―la voz de Matt resonaba en su mente, como un doloroso recuerdo, que sabía perfectamente jamás lograría borrar de su mente. El más precioso recuerdo, el mejor día de su vida… el día de su muerte…

―…Me, too. (…Yo también)―dijo en un susurro el rubio, apretando más el crucifijo en su mano enguantanda, sintiendo las lágrimas comenzar a brotar en sus ojos.

―_Lovin' You. (Amándote.)_

―…Me, too. ―volvió a repetir, no pudiendo contener más sus sollozos. ―Me, too… Me too…―comenzó a gritar, aferrándose del volante, sintiendo colapsarse por aquel enorme sufrimiento que le oprimía el pecho. Las lágrimas empapaban su rostro, y su voz se entrecortaba con cada sollozo que lo hacía temblar violentamente; sabía que era demasiado tarde, pero lo único que podía hacer era confiar en que Matt podía escucharlo desde alguna parte.

Y olvidó por completo que en la parte de atrás, estaba su perdición. La mujer ocultó entre su cuerpo, un trozo de aquel cuaderno letal, y con el pulso algo tembloroso y el pánico invadiéndola escribió en aquel pedazo de papel las palabras "Mihael Keehl", pensando con algo de trabajo en el rostro de su captor.

Pero a Mello ya nada le importaba… se había olvidado del secuestro, se había olvidado de quien era… lo perdió todo en aquel instante, y comprendió que era imposible retornar a aquellos días en el orfanato, jugando futbol a su lado, o simplemente tirados en la cama hablando de tonterías. La persona que más amaba, había dado su vida por él, por lograr sus sueños, sus deseos. Solamente Matt era capaz de eso, y nadie más.

―…Proud of you, Matt… (…Estoy orgulloso de ti, Matt…)―dijo con la voz quebrada, al igual que el corazón, y sin resistirlo más, tomo la cruz entre ambas manos, apoyando su frente en ellas y soltándose a llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Su cuerpo temblaba, mientras en su mente los recuerdos lo destrozaban; no podía hacer nada más que rezar. Rezar porque él encontrara un lugar donde descansar, donde no tuviera que seguir ordenes, donde no tuviera que sufrir…―Matt, Lovin' You…

La mujer comenzó a contar. Varios segundos, de los 40 disponibles ya habían transcurrido. En cualquier momento todo pasaría, y el vendría a salvarla, a convertirla en su diosa como le había prometido…

―I love you.  
(Te amo.)

_**TRES**_

―_I need you.  
(Te necesito.)_

_**DOS**_

―_I miss you…  
__(Te extraño…)_

_**UNO**_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir aquella enorme presión. Al fin, su cuerpo reflejaba lo que sentía. Se llevó una mano al pecho, y miles de cosas pasaron por su mente en tan solo un segundo. Sabía que su corazón se había detenido, y que había llegado la hora…

Cayó en lo que a el le pareció, cámara lenta, y sintió como la vida se le escapaba mientras quedaba apoyado sobre el volante. Sus lágrimas no se detenían, y el dolor se esfumaba poco a poco…

―Matt… I lost you...

La última lágrima cayó de los ojos de Mello, dejando ver que todo rastro de vitalidad se esfumaba, al igual que el dolor…

―**Amen.**

_**Epílogo.**_

_**El último sueño.**_

_Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sintiendo el suave aroma del césped debajo de él. La cálida luz del sol le impedía abrir los ojos sin ser lastimado, hasta que lo consiguió y pudo sentarse sobre aquel paisaje verde. Reconocía aquel jardín. Sabía que había estado ahí antes, pero no podía recordar bien cuando…_

_De pronto lo recordó todo; el camión, el operativo, Kiyomi, Matt…_

_Una suave brisa le meció el cabello y sus ropas. Se sentía extraño… libre, en paz. Miró sus manos y no encontró sus guantes. Solo podía ver unas pequeñas y blancas manos frente a él, alzándose sobre el verde césped que parecía llenarlo todo. Miró hacia todos lados, viendo que estaba completamente solo, y las lágrimas quisieron regresar._

_Pero escuchó una voz._

_Una voz muy familiar…_

_La piel se le erizó de la emoción y como pudo, giró la cabeza al escuchar unos pasos detrás de él, seguidos por aquella dulce voz que llamaba su nombre a gritos. Fue cuando lo vio._

_El pequeño niño con anteojos sobre su cabello rosado, movía una de sus manitas llamando a su amigo alegremente. Mello no podía moverse de la emoción, y simplemente miraba ensimismado la silueta del chico, bañada dulcemente por los rayos del sol que amenazaba con ocultarse en cualquier momento. Dudó un instante, hasta que el chico extendió sus brazos cariñosamente hacia él, con una sonrisa que era capaz de derretir todo…_

_Las palabras no eran necesarias. Él le estaba dando la bienvenida, había vuelto a casa._

_Como pudo se levantó, extendiendo sus pequeños brazos a su amigo, y abrazándolo fuertemente. Se rompió a llorar, cual niño que era, y en su pequeña mente juró que jamás volvería a soltarlo. No se arriesgaría a perder de nuevo a esa persona tan valiosa para él._

_Ahora ya todo estaba bien, ya no había dolor ni sufrimiento, solo estaba el silencio…_

Espero hayan disfrutado de Me too tanto como yo, fue algo dificil escribirlo, pero ciertamente es uno de los doujinshis MxM más hermoso que he leído jamás... el blog del autor original, es blog.so-net.ne.jp/lunaticbluemoon yo lo único que hice fue prácticamente transformar el manga a un fan-fic, espero les agrade.

Reviews anteriores:

red nigth  
2008-04-28  
ch 1,

abusebueno.. como q ni ahi q tenia ganas de ir a log in... T.T pero ta esta...

en fin.. dejo de qjarme y digo

O MY GOD! WHAT THE ! I LOVE IT!!  
como estube a punto de entrar a llorar frente a la compu... lo unico q me qda de cir es q yo kiero un novio asi de fiel lindo tierno lindo, terco, lindo y eh... muy lindoo!! ajjajaaj! XD!! a re obcesion por Matt! jajaj!

dios mio!! enserio estube l borde de las lagrimas con todo lo q mello sientee!  
T.T

amo ese doujinshi!! es hermoso! jajajj!

perfecta traduccionn!! muy emotivaa! XDD"! YEAA!!

fer-yih  
2007-12-22  
ch 1,

de veras me hiciste llorar deveras es hermoso yo amo esta pareja con elcoraozn y siempre leo cosas lemon y ese tipo de estupideces pero tu fic me hizo tan...no se me lleno de emocion y me hizo llroar te felicito muy buen trabajo

Aura Blanca  
2007-10-14  
ch 1,

Me encanta esta historia, es tan triste..me he emocionado y todo. Es que esta pareja me encanta y los sentimientos de Mello estan muy bien reflejados, te felicito!

Aelilim  
2007-08-15  
ch 1,

Por fic como el tuyo el fandom de Death Note es tan agradable de visitar. Sin palabras... Saludos.

Yuki-dono  
2007-08-13  
ch 1,

Casi lloro TT Es excelente, se fue a mis favoritos sin preguntar el camino n.n

Nos leemos, escribimos y e te ce

Gadiss Grayword  
2007-08-12  
ch 1,

bueno, este doujinshi ya lo habia leido, y si, estoy deacuerdo contigo en que es uno de los mas hermosos de esta pareja, simplemente hasta te da la sensacion de tristeza de Mello, la sensacion de la perdida de Matt, disfrute mucho leyendo el fic, ya que pude disfrutar de una version con mas detalles, no se, leida le dio un nuevo sentimiento, gracias por escribirlo  
ciao! n.n


End file.
